Waltzing for Dreamers
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Danser, c'est pour les rêveurs, et les idiots amoureux. Ca ne va pas empêcher Setzer de chercher un moyen de tromper l'ennui avec Edgar, puisqu'il est censé être si doué... Après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à échanger quelques pas de danse... si ?


**Disclaimer :** FF6 appartient à Squaresoft qui était grand, beau, fort, magnifique et vénéré !

**Pairing :** Edgar Roni Figaro x Setzer Gabbiani

**Total :** 3218 mots

**Setting :** post-fin du jeu

**Petit mot de la patate :** je fais un petit break dans mes bleacheries pour poster ce petit truc qui moisissait sur mon ordi, et que j'ai retouché. Ecrit à la base pour Leikkona, parce qu'elle est trop fan de ce pairing, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, parce que FF6, c'est vraiment trop le pied *petit coeur*. Que dire d'autre ? Setzer, j'te kiffe !

J'ai beau retourner la question, je n'en ai aucune idée : qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, et j'étais tellement en train de m'ennuyer, élégament étendu sur l'un des confortables canapés de ton bureau, que j'ai posé la question. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir. Tu es en train de ressasser des histoires de textes de loi, de traités et de je ne sais quoi encore, tout ce genre d'histoires qui n'intéresse vraiment que les rois, pas les joueurs. Et voilà que d'un seul coup, LA question :

- En tant que roi, est-ce que tu sais danser ?

La plume qui grinçait encore sur le parchemin la seconde d'avant s'arrête, mais c'est bien la seule chose qui change. Tu restes concentré sur ce qu'il fait, du moins en apparence. Mais je sais que j'ai réussi à capter ton attention, je te connais suffisamment pour ça. Alors j'en rajoute.

- Je suppose qu'après tout, ça fait partie de ton éducation. Un roi se doit d'être instruit, autant dans les arts de la stratégie autant que dans ceux de l'agrément... Ca doit inclure la danse, bien sûr...

Raté. Tu ne lèves toujours pas la tête, tu prends un nouveau parchemin, d'un air appliqué, bien sûr, que tu approches de son visage comme si tu pouvais mieux comprendre ce qui est marqué dessus et bloquer ce que je te dis. Et moi, je meurs d'ennui. Pas question de laisser un parchemin m'arrêter. Je me lève, j'y mets autant d'élégance que je peux (et je peux beaucoup). Je jette mon manteau sur mes épaules, le maintient autour de mon cou, et ilvient retomber autour de moi juste comme il faut. J'avance vers le bureau, et il bat mes chevilles, ajoutant juste ce qu'il faut à mon allure. Tu ne peux pas y résister, je le sais... Tu y résistes. Tu ne lèves toujours pas les yeux de son papier. Bien.

Par chance, il n'y a pas trop de choses sur le bureau aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à les pousser ou les jeter. Juste à m'asseoir sur le coin, à croiser les jambes et à remonter un peu le col de ce manteau un peu trop grand pour moi, et c'est parfait. Enfin, je réussis à attirer ton attention. Tu tentes de résister, bien sûr, mais je vois tes doigts qui se crispent sur le parchemin. Que tu te décides finalement à poser. Lentement, comme si tu avais fini ton travail. Tu penses que tu peux tromper un vrai joueur, Edgar, que tu peux le bluffer ? Son regard quitte le parchemin, se pose sur mes jambes, et remonte lentement. Tu prends ton temps, hein, ton Altesse ? LE roi ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu... Mais j'aurai ce que je veux : ton attention. Même si je dois attendre que tes yeux atteignent leur but. Pour l'instant, ils se perdent d'abord sur le pantalon de cuir, puis la chemise en soie froissée, et l'écharpe négligemment dénouée. Je l'attends, ils finiront bien par arriver là où je veux qu'il soit. Et maintenant, ils regardent mon visage. Pas mes yeux. Mes cheveux qui cascadent, les mèches plus courtes qui encadrent mon visage, les cicatrices qui tranchent, sombres sur ma peau. Ma peau trop pâle pour le soleil de Figaro, et que tu aimes tant parce que tu n'en as jamais vu de semblable, hein ? Et enfin, quand tu as fini de contempler ce que tu connais si bien, tes yeux daignent enfin se poser sur les miens. Prunelles bleues plongeant dans mes yeux sombres. Je suis sur le point de faire une remarque sarcastique, mais d'un seul coup, je n'y ai plus vraiment le coeur. Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'avais oublié à quel point tes yeux étaient bleus, rendus encore plus clairs et brillants par ta peau mate. Peut-être que j'avais juste oublié la façon dont tu me regardes. La preuve que tu ne me regardes pas assez !

C'est à ce moment que tu te lèves. Pas le mouvement maladroit et un brin déséquilibré de la personne qui quitte la position assise pour une plus précaire, avec une transition un brin aléatoire. Non, c'est le geste royal, assuré, qui indique que tu prends les choses en main. En un simple mouvement, tu assures ton autorité, et c'en est impressionnant. Je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir continuer à te provoquer, te taquiner, te pousser à faire autre chose que ce que tu avais prévu. Depuis le temps que je te connais, je devrais y être habitué, non ? Et pourtant, chaque fois que tu te lèves avec cette attitude digne, royale, dominante, je me sens intimidé. Enfin, autant qu'un pirate du ciel peut l'être, bien sûr. J'ai déjà vu bien plus effrayant que toi, affronté bien plus dangereux, et à côté de Kefka, tu ne me fais pas vraiment peur. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il faut ce geste, pour que je me rappelle que tu es encore et toujours plus grand, plus fort, plus imposant que moi. J'aimerais dire que ça ne me fait rien, mais ça me fait. Ca me donne l'impression d'être plus petit, plus maigre, plus commun. Moins fascinant. Plus commun. De n'être que Setzer alors que tu es Edgar. J'aimerais retourner en arrière et retenir la question stupide qui m'a amené sur ce bureau, pour ne pas avoir à me sentir aussi peu intéressant sous ton regard qui ne laisse rien passer, malgré toutes les années qui devraient m'y avoir entraîné, tout de même. Ca ne dure qu'une seconde, mais c'est une très longue seconde.

Je suis sur le point d'appliquer ma retraite habituelle - tout laisser tomber sur place et m'enfuir en courant, avant de noyer mon chagrin et de prétendre que rien n'est jamais arrivé - quand tu me prends le bras pour m'obliger à me lever. Je suis le mouvement, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais brutal et que tu tentais de me casser le bras pour être venu m'immiscier dans tes importants documents. Tu me lâches, et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Je remets mon manteau, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire que parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Encore une fois, je me sens vraiment petit face à toi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'apesentir là-dessus. Ta main saisit la mienne, la lève à hauteur d'épaule, l'autre se pose sur ma taille, sous le manteau. Il me faut une bonne seconde pour réaliser ce qui se passe, et c'est par réflexe que ma main se pose sur ton épaule. Tu entames alors les pas, lentement, au son d'une vieille ballade que tu chantonnes. Ce n'est pas très dur de suivre le rythme, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me concentre autant dessus ? Pour ne pas te regarder dans les yeux ? Stupide ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? J'ai risqué ma vie plus d'une fois, je ne devrais avoir peur de rien. Je m'applique simplement à te montrer que si tu as appris les pas de base, je suis un danseur émérite, voilà tout. Rien ne me rend nerveux, rien ne m'effraie, je n'ai pas peur des défis ni de tout risquer. Mais ma main tremble dans la tienne.

Un pas à gauche, un pas à droite, un quart de tour. C'est facile de se rappeler les pas, ce n'est qu'une danse. Facile, léger, sans conséquences. Futile. Comme j'en ai dansé des centaines à bord d'un casino volant, comme tu en danseras des milliers avec toute ta cour. Une danse sans aucune implication, si ce n'est le poids de ta main sur ma hanche, la manière dont tu me guides à travers les dalles de ton bureau, une promenade sans début ni fin qui n'a que la chanson que tu fredonnes comme guide. Une danse qui ne signifie rien, sauf que mes doigts me paraissent fragiles entre les tiens, que je sens la chaleur de ta paume même à travers les diverses épaisseurs de vêtements que je porte. Tu n'as l'air de rien, toi, pour toi, ce n'est que l'un des petits jeux auxquels nous nous livrons quand nous nous ennuyons ou que la tension entre nous devient trop forte. Une petite fantaisie qui passe le temps. Une frivolité. C'est ça. Une frivolité que tu peux te permettre, tu es le roi, et que je peux me permettre, je suis un pirate.

La chanson touche à sa fin, et je sais qu'il faudra que je m'arrête, que je m'éloigne, que je retourne sur ton bureau, peut-être ? Mais tu enchaînes sur une chanson plus joyeuse, plus rapide, et le rythme s'accélère. Je n'ai pas de mal à le suivre, mais pourquoi une seconde danse ? Une autre danse pour contenter le pirate à tes basques ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Edgar, pas besoin qu'on me jette quelque chose pour me contenter. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis, parce que je ne le dirai pas à haute voix. Je prendrai ce qu'on me donne, et tant mieux si tu décides de m'accorder une nouvelle danse. Le pas est rapide, allant et venant sur les dalles. Je t'entends chanter, toujours, et je me dis que je connais cette mélodie. Peut-être celle que tu avais l'habitude de fredonner quand tu étais à bord de l'aéronef, pour te distraire. La main qui est sur ma hanche lâche sa prise, et tu me fais tourner sur moi-même, l'autre toujours soigneusement refermée autour de mes doigts. On dirait que tu as peur que je m'envole... Je pirouette, lentement, et je me retrouve face à toi, pas vraiment contre, mais enfin, c'est ton visage que je vois, et pas mes pieds ou nos manches. Tes yeux, tellement bleus et brillants. Les mèches blondes décolorées qui s'échappent de ta tresse. Et surtout, ton sourire. Aussi brillant et chaleureux que le soleil de Figaro. Pour un peu, il m'éblouirait. Encore un tour, tu disparais et réapparais dans mon champ de vision. J'aimerais encore profiter de la vue, mais tu m'attires contre toi, presque brutalement, et ta main reprend sa place à mon côté. Mais cette fois-ci, nos regards restent croisés. Il m'est impossible de me détacher de tes yeux bleus magnifiques. Si je n'avais pas peur de passer pour un incorrigible poétique, et un amoureux transi et idiot, je dirais que j'ai eu beau traverser les sept ciels, je n'ai pas vu de bleu aussi beau. Ou aussi profond. Un bleu que j'aime autant. Un bleu changeant et magnifique, qui cache autant de complexité. Bleu est toujours ma couleur préférée, celle de la liberté sans nom que j'aime par-dessus tout. Enfin tout... sauf tes yeux.

Le pas s'accélère, la chanson change. Je connais cet air, bien sûr. Mon tango préféré. Tu t'en es rappelé ? J'en serais presque touché... si je n'étais pas très occupé à savoir où poser mes pieds pour suivre ton rythme. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un mène, moi ! En général, c'est moi qui dirige. Mais tu n'accepterais pas ce genre de choses, pas toi, le roi de Figaro. Et donc, je dois te suivre de mon mieux. Je ne m'en tire pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas, ton Altesse ? Si tu pensais me prendre en défaut, c'est raté. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Des pas rapides, tu m'écartes et me tires vers toi, tu me fais tourbillonner, et je me retrouve encore plaqué contre toi - une chance que tu ne portes pas ton armure ! Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver la chose amusante, sans plus, mais je suis troublé, par le fait que tu aies choisi de danser avec moi plutôt que de me répondre, par le fait que tu aies choisi un tango, celui que je préfère, et surtout par le fait que je me retrouve dans tes bras, contre ta poitrine, je peux sentir ton odeur, ta chaleur, et mes mains tremblent, tu ne peux pas ne pas t'en rendre compte, mais tu en as l'air... Comme si de rien n'était...

Ca pourrait faire une heure que nous dansons, je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, tout ce que je perçois encore, ce sont les pas de la danse, ta voix, les gestes que tu fais. J'ai arrêté de penser il y a un moment déjà, ça vaut mieux. La chanson touche à sa fin, je me demande ce que tu vas choisir après. Encore une danse ? Tes conseillers finiront bien par revenir, et ils se demanderont ce qui te passe par la tête, de danser avec un pirate dans ton bureau. Ou peut-être que tu choisiras une autre chanson. Et c'est là que, pour la troisième fois au moins depuis le début de la danse, tu me surprends. Au milieu d'un pas, ton bras passe autour de mes épaules, glisse dans mon dos. Je suis en équilibre à ce moment, et tu te rapproches de moi, vraiment très près. J'ai un mouvement de recul, et tu en profites. Forcément, je tombe en arrière, et j'ai le réflexe bien humain de m'accrocher à ton cou. Ce qui était ton plan depuis le début, je le comprends à ton sourire. Je me retrouve exactement là où tu voulais que je sois : dans tes bras, accroché à ton cou, et tu es la seule chose qui m'empêche de tomber. Ton sourire est toujours là, plus large que jamais, éblouissant. Tu me redresses légèrement, et je me rapproche de toi malgré moi. Et je me demande ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête. Pour me tenir ainsi ? Tu m'avais fait comprendre il y a déjà un moment que je n'étais pas vraiment ce genre d'amis. Flirter, d'accord. Mais tu avais tracé la limite à l'invasion de ton espace personnel. Et maintenant... ça ? Tu te penches vers moi, lentement. Si je pouvais, je prendrais la fuite à toutes jambes. On aime le risque... jusqu'à un certain point. En fait, je m'apprête à me libérer d'une manière ou d'une autre, quand tu te décides enfin à parler :

- Il y un nombre incalculable de magnifiques répliques à dire dans cette situation, mais tu me connais, je pense vraiment que les mots ont moins de poids que les actions...

Quoi ? Quels mots ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'i dire, alors que je suis presque étalé dans tes bras ? Tu commences à me rendre vraiment nerveux... Le bras autour de moi se crispe un peu, et me ramène vers toi. Je suis horriblement tendu, je voudrais fermer les yeux, mais je ne peux pas. Et tu te rapproches. C'est le moment où je devrais dire quelque chose d'intelligent, une phrase brillante avec un petit rire, qui me permettrait de me dépêtrer de tes bras sans perdre le peu d'orgueil qui me reste et d'opérer une retraite vers le canapé où je pourrai me réinstaller. Ou vers la porte, pour prendre la fuite et ne plus jamais revenir. C'est l'exact moment où tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Elles sont chaudes, et douces, aussi, pas comme je m'y attendais, pas du tout comme les miennes qui sont gercées par le vent. Tu dois sentir un goût de sang... Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Et je suis là comme un idiot à te laisser m'embrasser. Il serait temps que je fasse quelque chose, non ? Enfin, tant qu'à faire... Autant en profiter... Te rendre ton baiser n'est pas une mauvaise idée non plus, et je m'y applique donc. Tu m'as peut-être pris par surprise, et je suis peut-être horriblement nerveux, mais personne ne peut prendre avantage sur moi. Quelque part dans mon cerveau, une petite voix me dit que si Sabin ou quelqu'un d'autre débarque et nous voit dans cette position, pourquoi pas ton chancelier, je suis sûr d'être passé par les armes demain matin. Mais enfin, tu m'embrasses, je suis là contre toi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai rêvé depuis... oh, depuis que tu es monté à bord du Blackjack, je suppose. Depuis ce moment, j'ai envie d'être plus proche de toi, j'ai envie que tu sois à moi... ou d'être à toi ? Là, alors que tu es en train de m'embrasser, et que ta main a glissé dans le creux de mon dos pour mieux me soutenir, j'imagine, je ne sais plus trop. Je sais que c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Toi.

Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et tu finis par t'écarter et me remettre sur mes pieds. Heureusement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y serais arrivé tout seul. Mes mains ne sont pas les seules à trembler, maintenant. Mais hors de question de te le montrer. Je me sens déjà assez ridicule, à être un brin bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'attends à ce que tu retournes à ton bureau, que tu reprennes ton travail, que tu me dises que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais non. Avant que je puisse m'écarter, tu prends mon visage dans tes mains, et tu t'approches, très près. Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, longtemps, très longtemps. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Je suis toujours nerveux, mais plus par peur que tu me rejettes, maintenant, que tu te dises que finalement, je ne danse pas assez bien, je n'embrasse pas assez bien pour toi. Suis-je assez bien pour toi ? Je sais que je le suis, bien sûr, mais est-ce que tu penses la même chose ? Je l'espère vraiment. Et encore une fois, tu coupes la question que j'allais poser, en m'embrassant une seconde fois. Beaucoup plus doucement que la première fois. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, à peine assez pour en profiter. Et puis tu me serres contre toi, comme si tu avais peur que je disparaisse. Là, par contre, j'en profite autant que possible. Tu dégages une chaleur agréable, et j'aime rester comme ça, la tête juste sur ton épaule. C'est agréable de pouvoir être aussi proche de toi. Je l'ai voulu pendant des années, et enfin, je suis dans tes bras. Ca fait idiot de le dire, mais j'aimerais y rester toujours. Enfin, au moins un peu plus longtemps.

Quand tu finis par me lâcher, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire de moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner sur mon canapé, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me jeter à ton cou. Le protocole, tout ça tout ça. Mais la tentation est grande. En fait, je n'ai pas à céder. Tu me prends par la main, et tu retournes vers ton bureau, en me traînant avec toi. Tu te réinstalles dans ton fauteuil, et tu m'attires sur tes genoux. Pour ensuite reprendre ton travail comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'avas pas un pirate du ciel installé avec toi. Les affaires du royaume ne peuvent pas attendre, je le comprends bien, la pause est finie. Mais j'en ai retiré plus que ce que j'en attendais. Entre autres, le droit de me blottir dans tes bras et de me laisser aller contre toi pendant que tu travailles, de jeter un oeil inintéressé sur ton travail, de poser la tête sur ton épaule, et de fermer les yeux. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

* * *

Le pire, c'est qu'il y a un dessin qui va avec (mais comme la colorisation est moche, je la glisserai sous la table discrètement). Mais Setzer et Edgar qui dansent ensemble, ça doit être un sacré spectacle...

Bon, bah voilà, un petit encart FF, parce que FF, c'est le bien ! J'espère que ça vous a bien plu !

Review ? :3


End file.
